Christmas In Miami
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Ally has no one to spend Christmas with, so she spends it with Austin in Sonic Boom. (Summary sucks) I do not own Austin & Ally or So This Is Christmas from John Lennon. First Ausly story! And 10th story on my page! Yay!


**Hey! So here's my Ausly Christmas one-shot! Hope you like it! I also hope you don't mind that I use songs in almost every one of my one-shots and stories. Give it a chance! Any who, onto the story!**

**Austin's POV**

I was walking through the mall on December 10. It was only 15 days, 10 hours, and 12 minutes until Christmas. And yes, I am one of those people who count down the minutes. I'm just that excited. Today was also the day I was going to ask out my beautiful and talented songwriter, Ally Dawson. She was amazing in every way. The songs she wrote were the best. I wouldn't be where I am today if I hadn't met her.

Trish told me Ally had just gotten over Dallas completely, so now was my chance. Dez and I had spent the morning rehearsing what I was going to say. I should be confident, but whenever I see her beautiful face, I loose it.

I walked into Sonic Boom to find it super decked out for Christmas. Tinsel, ribbons, and even mistletoe. _If she says yes, maybe I can get her under that with me later. _I thought. To top it all off, a giant Christmas tree next to the stairs. Ally was at the top of the stairs trying to put the star on top. She didn't notice me. Maybe I should help her out.

**Ally's POV**

I was almost done decorating Sonic Boom. The only thing left was the star for the top of the Christmas tree, but the branch was too tall for me to reach. Curse my short arms! Is this how Trish always feels? She was very short. She's still my best friend though.

I was about to give up in frustration, when a pair of warm hands grabbed my waist and hoisted me up. I was finally as tall as the tree. As I placed the star on the highest branch, I felt a wave of electricity go through me. I turned to my helper to find my partner (and secret crush) Austin Moon.

"I thought you needed some help." He said. He was always sweet like that. It was one of the many things I love about him.

"Thanks, Austin." I said. I always get so nervous around him. It was like how I felt with Dallas. Then he decided that he wanted to date a cheerleader WHILE he was dating me. When Austin and I wrote a song about how I felt, I got over him and moved onto Austin.

Austin talking snapped me back into reality. "The store looks great." He complimented.

"Thanks." I said. I looked around and the store did look great. "Too bad my dad's not going to see it."

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

I looked down. "He's off at some music convention and won't be back until New Year's." I said sadly. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Austin wiped it away with his finger. "Sometimes I wish he would be here more often. With my mom gone, he's all I have."

Austin lifted my face to meet his. He pulled me into a hug. I inhaled his cologne deeply. I pulled away.

Then he did something that surprised me. "Why don't you spend Christmas with me?" He asked. I was jumping up and down inside but I kept my cool on the outside.

"Shouldn't you be spending it with your family?" I asked. He should be. He has his family here for the holidays.

"They're out of town for a mattress convention." He said. Maybe he would make some nice company. "So, what do you say?"

"I say yes!" I said and hugged him. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"It's fine. Why don't we spend it here? It's already all decked out and we do need to write a Christmas song." I almost forgot about that.

"Sure. It'll be nice." I say. Then he leaves to go pack his stuff.

**-(Time Skip)(Austin's POV)-**

I walked into Sonic Boom with my stuff. I couldn't find Ally, so I figured she was in the practice room. When I walked up to the practice room, she was singing this amazing song. I mean, all her songs were amazing, but this one was definitely special to her. I could hear it in her voice.

When she finished, I didn't want her to know I was listening, so I backed up and made it look like I had just walked in and hadn't heard a thing. I sat down and we started on the new Christmas song for me.

**-(Time Skip)(Still Austin's POV)-**

It was December 23. Only 2 more days until Christmas! I was super excited to play a concert on this night. I also had a little surprise for Ally. Let's just say it has something to do with me finding the sheet music to that song she was singing in the practice room.

It was time for me to perform. I walked up on stage and immediately saw Ally's smiling face in the crowd. I waved at her. The music started and I performed our song, "Christmas Soul" At the end, I heard the huge applause.

"The next song was written by my amazing songwriter, Ally Dawson," I said into the mic and everyone cheered for Ally. "It's called, 'So This Is Christmas'" She had a shocked look on her face. "I just wanted to say something. I like you Ally. A lot. I hope you feel the same way."

The music started and I started singing the slow song. **(A/N Look up the song "Happy Xmas (War is Over)" by John Lennon. I'm just using the Celine Dion version and it's called, "So This Is Christmas")**

_So this is Christmas  
And what have you done?  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun_

_And so this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The old and the young_

_A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear_

_And so this is Christmas  
For weak and for strong  
For rich and the poor ones  
The world is so wrong_

_And so happy Christmas  
For black and for white  
For yellow and red ones  
Let's stop all the fight_

_A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear_

_And so this is Christmas  
And what have we done?  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun_

_And so this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one_  
_The old and the young_

_A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear  
_

_War is over  
If you want it  
War is over  
Now_

When I was done, I couldn't find Ally anywhere in the crowd. I felt so embarrassed. As I was walking offstage, Ally rushed into my arms and crashed her lips into mine. I instantly melted into the kiss. The whole world disappeared and it was just Ally and I. And that's all I could ever ask for during Christmas.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Sorry it took me so long to get it up! The next Christmas one-shot is gonna be a Bori story! Hey, that rhymed! **


End file.
